King Of Silence
by ShaPip
Summary: My very first songfic, a 3x5 story. Please R+R! It's cute... kinda... uhm... Its Trowa! Who could resists that uni-bang and his missing butt??? Oh yeah, and Wufei... and his sack pants...


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the associated characters, I just use them as my little minions to do my bidding. And I don't own Cibo Matto *cry* I miss them! And don't yell at me! This is my first 3x5 AND my first songfic... so I'd love feedback that will HELP ME in the future, not flames! And if ya got a comment thats not so nice to say, just say it! I don't have any feelings or dignity anymore. ^-^ Yay. LOL Arigatougozaimasu!  
  
- King of Silence -  
  
by Cibo Matto  
  
(Then by Pip)  
  
/I can take your pain away if you tear down your fortress of memory  
  
I can take your pain away, you don't always need to be strong/  
  
"Thanks." Wufei took the tin mug from Trowa, holding it up to his mouth. The steam rising still seemed a bit too hot to drink. He looked over at the other man, just moving the dark irises of his slanted eyes, who was starting to try to cool off his dinner, the stew that Catherine had made. The Chinese man looked over the other boy's face, observing all of his features, taking them in.  
  
Trowa looked up from his food. Their eyes met and straight away he knew he had been being watched. "If there's anything else you need..."  
  
"No, there isn't... really."  
  
They both went silent again, eyes staring elsewhere. There was a tension filling the little area that surrounded the two pilots. They both had lead troubled lives and could see it in the other's eyes. They were weak, hurting, damaged. They were, though, champions of illusion.  
  
But they both did enjoy the silence. It said all that needed to be said.  
  
/I can take your pain away, I know we wear different shoes  
  
I can take your pain away, barefoot we will know the truth/  
  
"I'm from the L5 colonies. I spent most of my life there training." He sipped his drink, "Was engaged to marry, too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was killed."  
  
"My parents were killed when I was very young. At least, that what I've been told."  
  
"I'm only here because of her death."  
  
"I'm only here because of their deaths."  
  
They looked at each other, motionless. Emotionless, as it seemed. But the silence spoke to them.  
  
/You are the king of silence... you don't need no word to talk to me  
  
All I know is we have sympathy  
  
Close your eyes and lean your head on me/  
  
He moved his chair a bit closer to Wufei's. He felt, now, like he'd known the other boy for ages. They were from such different worlds, but their lives had both taken the same path in the end, both marred so severely by death. They both fell into the same fate-- to be pilots. To be martyrs for their own personal cause.  
  
The tanned hand of Wufei snaked it's way across the expanse that was between their chairs and took hold of the slender hand of Trowa. His hollow black eyes seemed full now, and so different from those of the pilot he was by profession. Trowa could see the difference, Wufei could feel it.  
  
Not a word from either boy.  
  
/I can take your pain away if you find a remedy in me  
  
I can take your pain away, you can take as much as you want from me/  
  
"It's getting late, I suppose." Trowa broke the rejuvenating silence. "We better be heading in soon."  
  
"I guess so." Wufei looked around the camp and again at Trowa. He dropped his hand from the hold and stood up. "I better find a bed to stay the night. Who could I ask?" They're eyes caught each other's again at the question.  
  
Trowa stood quickly in response and took both hands of Wufei, holding them up. "Stay with me tonight." His eyes seemed almost pleading. After all that time he had spend with Wufei today, he knew it was right. The Asian boy read the green eyes for all they would tell. He could see it all, everything Trowa wanted to say, but couldn't. It was loneliness. That was what Wufei saw.  
  
Their silence told all.  
  
/I can take your pain away, we have a distance between us  
  
I can take your pain away, every time we can find the clue/  
  
In the single sized bed slept both of the pilots. Trowa had his arms around Wufei, and the smaller man lazed in the crescent that Trowa's body made. He was curled up, holding his arms around his body, not trying to keep warm, no. He was protecting himself. He was afraid, not of Trowa, of the world outside. The Chinese man was awake most of the night, his brain racing with thoughts of death and hurt. But, unconscious to him, he slowly unwound his body and had grown closer to the taller boy.  
  
Trowa's arms grew tighter around the smaller man, keeping sure that he wouldn't leave him to be alone again. With someone to hold, to protect, Trowa felt safer, and himself protected against reality. He was a weak man.  
  
/You are the king of silence... you don't need no word to talk to me  
  
All I know is we have sympathy  
  
Close your eyes and lean your head on me/ 


End file.
